Malaikat Tanpa Sayap
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Dewi mencintai Pungguk, atau Pungguk yang merindukan bulan, Semuanya sama saja, tidak akan bisa bersama bad sumary, TWO SHOOT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto itu... hae punya Masashi**

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo**

*****ini garis mulai loh*** **

**Naruto POV**

Namanya adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Ia adalah pelanggan tetap Konoha Cake. Rambutnya indigo panjang dan digerai begitu saja. Matanya lavender dan terlihat tanpa pupil. Ia selalu memesan _capuccino mocca_ dan _apple cake_ di tempat ini. Sambil membaca novel setebal kamus bahasa inggris.

Kutebak dia pasti anak orang kaya, mungkin bangsawan. Soalnya gayanya selalu elegan dan anggun. Yah bukan berarti aku pandai menebak penampilan seseorang. Hanya saja ia selalu sopan dan ramah terhadap maid di Konoha Cake, termasuk aku yang seorang kasir di sini.

Sore ini ia datang lagi. Ia memakai _blouse_ warna ungu muda yang lengannya sampai melebihi sikunya. Roknya panjang berwarna ungu kebiruan. Ia memakai sepatu hak berwarna hitam. Tasnya juga hitam dan hanya dikaitkan di bahu kirinya.

Ia memanggil maid Konoha Cake dengan memencet bel untuk pelanggan. Yang datang adalah Ino salah satu maid Konoha Cake. Ino memberikan buku menu padanya. Setelah selesai memilih menu Ino ke tempatku dan memberikan secarik kertas berisi menu-menu yang pesannya. Kutebak pasti Cappucino Mocca dan Apple Cake lagi.

Dan ternyata benar ia memesan menu itu lagi. Aku pun memberikan pesanan dia pada bagian dapur, untuk di proses. Lalu kembali tempat kasir kembali. Hari ini sepi, mungkin karena di luar hujan. Oh, yah tadi kulihat Hyuuga-san dia masuk dengan membawa payung hitam dan memberikannya, pada Sakura, maid Konoha Cake, maid yang bertugas di depan pintu.

Karena sepi aku memilih untuk memperhatikan Hyuuga-san saja. Entahlah, sejak pertama kali ia datang ke sini, aku tertarik padanya. Tepatnya pada matanya yang tanpa pupil itu, sungguh aneh. Sudah begitu ia tidak pernah menghabiskan makanan dan minuman yang dipesannya. Apa orang kaya suka begitu, yah? membeli tapi tidak dihabiskan, hanya menghamburkan-hamburkan uang saja. Sungguh mubazir.

Oh, hei dia menatapku?!

Tapi hanya sebentar dia langsung membaca novel tebal yang selalu dibacanya, sambil menunggu pesanan datang.

Hm? kurasa aku melihat wajahnya memerah? apa ia sakit?

Ah, sudahlah apa peduliku.

Huff hari ini membosankan sekali. Konoha Cake lagi sepi. Jadi tidak ada kerjaan.

**Klining! Klining!**

Hm, sepertinya ada pelanggan lagi. Kali ini seorang pria. Kalau dilihat baik-baik, dia mirip Hyuuga-san versi pria. Siapa dia?

Loh? dia menghampiri Hyuuga-san. Entah kenapa aku melihat raut wajah ketakutan terpancar pada Hyuuga-san. Mereka berbicara. Jujur aku ingin dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Entahlah penasaran saja. Sayangnya jarak kasir, ke meja Hyuuga-san lumayan jauh, jadi suaranya tidak terdengar.

"Tidak mau Onii-san!"

Baru kali ini kudengar suara Hyuuga-san cukup keras, sampai beberapa pelanggan menoleh padanya. Yah Konoha Cake memang lagi sepi, namun bukan berarti tidak ada pelanggan yang datang.

Sebentar rasanya tadi Hyuuga-san, menyebut pria itu Onii-san. Kakaknya kah? Tapi mirip sih.

"Lepaskan aku Onii-san!"

Pria yang kasar, ia menarik tangan putih itu dengan kasar. Pengen nolong. Tapi...

Tidak jangan ikut campur. Abaikan saja. Lagipula aku tidak boleh buat masalah. Karena sering telat, Manager Tsunade memperingatiku. Tidak boleh ikut campur, karena aku bisa dipecat.

"Onii-san, kubilang aku tidak mau!"

Hyuuga-san menangis...

Sudahlah...

"Maaf tuan saya pikir lebih baik, anda lepaskan tangan anda pada tangan Hyuuga-san, karena sepertinya Hyuuga-san tidak nyaman dengan prilaku tuan," ungkapku memegang tangan pria itu, mencoba untuk melepaskan pegangannya, pada tangan Hyuuga-san.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pria itu dingin.

Setelah dilihat dari dekat. Matanya juga tanpa pupil. Aneh.

"Saya kasir di sini. Tapi karena Hyuuga-san adalah pelanggan kami, sudah seharusnya saya menolongnya disaat ia tidak merasakan kenyamanan di tempat kami. Selain itu, kalau tuan seperti ini, tuan akan membuat pelanggan yang lain tidak nyaman juga. Jadi saya mohon tuan lebih baik pergi dan jangan buat kekacauan di tempat ini," jelasku.

"Hanya kasir, sudah berani denganku. Manusia sepertimu mungkin lebih baik mati saja!"

"Eh?! ukh..."

Kepalaku mendadak berdenyut hebat. Penglihatanku menjadi buram, namun samar-samar aku melihat urat-urat disekitar mata pria itu keluar. Gila, ini sakit sekali. Aku jatuh terduduk. Apa yang terjadi?

"Hentikan Onii-san!" teriak Hyuuga-san.

Tak kusangka gadis selembut dan sesopan Hyuuga-san, bisa berteriak seperti itu. Tapi hei? sakit kepalaku sudah hilang. Aneh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hyuuga-san.

Wajahnya cemas. Entah mengapa aku tidak suka melihat wajah Hyuuga-san yang cemas seperti itu. Aku hanya mengangguk menjawabnya dan tersenyum padanya. Kuharap dengan aku tersenyum dia berhenti berwajah seperti itu.

Wajah cemasnya perlahan hilang dan berganti dengan kelegaan. Ia tersenyum membalasku. Tapi kemudian ia menatap tajam ke arah pria itu. Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Onii-san, jangan lakukan itu lagi padanya," ujarnya. Memang apa yang pria ini lakukan padaku? Jujur ini memang aneh, aku mendadak menjadi pusing berat tadi. Tapi setelah Hyuuga-san berteriak pusingnya langsung hilang. Aneh.

"Kau membela manusia rendahan ini?"

Apa maksudnya itu manusia rendahan? dia juga manusia kan? che... entah kenapa aku pengen sekali menghajar pria ini. Tapi ada Hyuuga-san dan aku bisa dipecat kalau menghajar pelanggan.

"Aku tidak membelanya, tapi Onii-san sudah keterlaluan. Apa yang Onii-san lakukan adalah pelanggaran. Apa Onii-san mau terkena hukuman?!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku terkena hukuman. Maka kau harus turuti kata-kataku. Kau harus pulang. Ini bukan tempatmu!"

"Aku..."

"Tidak ada penolakan Hinata. Kau di tempat ini juga merupakan pelanggaran. Karena kau masih baru, maka Ayahanda akan memaafkanmu. Tapi kalau seperti ini, maka tak ada jalan lain. Tempat ini akan dihancurkan, supaya kau tidak mengingat tempat ini lagi. Dan satu lagi, orang seperti kita tidak boleh memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti manusia. Mengerti!"

Wajah itu keliatan sedih. Jujur saja aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi apa maksudnya dengan menghancurkan tempat ini?

"Kalian ngomong apa sih? Kenapa kalian bilang ingin menghancurkan tempat ini? Apa maksud ka..."

Bibir itu mengecup bibirku. Hangat. Tapi wajahnya terlihat sedih. Bahkan air mata mengalir ke pipinya. Aku tidak suka. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan wajahnya. Ciuman ini hangat, tapi kenapa hatiku terasa ditusuk jarum?

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun, aku mencintamu..."

"Eh? Ap...ukh?"

Sial kenapa kepalaku sakit lagi. Gila lebih sakit dari yang tadi. Aku sudah tidak kuat. Ah, Hyuuga-san pergi. Tunggu dulu! Jangan pergi! Hei Hyuuga-san kau mau kemana? Jelaskan pada...

**End Naruto POV**

Pria berambut kuning itu tumbang. Lalu satu persatu para maid Konoha Cake, pelanggan, manager dan koki jatuh tertidur. Ketika dua pasang berambut indigo dan bermata lavender tanpa pupil, meninggalkan Konoha Cake.

**Keesokan harinya...  
><strong>  
>"Naruto, hei bangun!"<p>

"Ukh...Sakura ada apa? aku masih ngantuk," jawab pria berambut kuning yang sedikit membuka matanya, namun menutupnya kembali.

"Apanya yang mengantuk! Kau tidur di lantai Konoha Cake baka!" omel Sakura.

Matanya sontak terbuka lebar. Terkejut ketika melihat apa yang terjadi. Seperti yang dikatakan maid bernama Sakura itu, pria berambut kuning yang dipanggil Naruto tersebut, tertidur di atas lantai Konoha Cake.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya bingung.

"Kalau kau tanya seperti itu, kami juga tidak tahu. Masalahnya maid, butler, koki, bahkan Manager, tertidur di tempat ini," jelas seorang pria berambut aneh. Gimana gak aneh, ngelawan gravitasi begitu.

Naruto memijat kepalanya perlahan. Kepalanya masih pusing sedikit. Ia melihat sebuah novel setebal kamus bahasa inggris, di atas meja di sebelah ia jatuh tertidur.

"Novel siapa ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak tahu mungkin punya pelanggan," jawab butler berambut aneh bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Memang ada pelanggan yang baca novel setebal ini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Apa peduliku," ujar Sasuke yang langsung meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto berduaan.

"Gzzz, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kemarin? kenapa kita semua tertidur di Konoha Cake? Dan punya siapa novel ini?" keluh Naruto penasaran.

"Mungkin fenomena alam, kemarin kan hujan tanpa henti. Selain itu kemarin hari jum'at. Selalu banyak fenomena di hari jum'at," ungkap Ino.

"Kau kebanyakan baca novel fantasy Ino-pig. Sudah-sudah yang lalu biarlah berlalu, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Sudah waktunya kerja. Dan Naruto untuk novel itu, simpan saja, kalau itu punya pelanggan, pasti pelanggannya balik lagi untuk mengambilnya," perintah Sakura.

Naruto terdiam menanggapi. Ia memperhatikan novel itu dengan seksama. 'Malaikat tanpa Sayap' itulah judul buku tersebut. Kalau tidak salah Sepupunya Gaara punya novel ini. Sebuah novel yang bercerita tentang seorang peri yang mencintai manusia. Begitulah yang diingat Naruto, ketika Gaara menceritakan novel ini padanya.

Namun Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan judulnya. Yang ia permasalahkan, adalah dadanya sesak saat melihat novel itu. Namun ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Apa yang terjadi kemarin? Kenapa ia tidak mengingat apapun?

Otak Naruto berasap, ia tidak bisa berpikiran yang berat-berat. Lebih baik ia simpan novel ini dan kembali bekerja. Mungkin ia akan mengingatnya nanti. Atau mungkin tidak akan pernah mengingatnya lagi...

*****TBC*****


	2. END

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto...hae punya Masashi **

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo**

*****ini mulai loh*** **

Namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Ia adalah seorang kasir di Konoha Cake. Ia karyawan yang paling sering membuat masalah di Konoha Cake. Naruto suka terlambat masuk kerja. Seragamnya tidak pernah rapi. Bahkan ia pernah menghajar pelanggan Konoha Cake.

Tapi sepertinya Manager Konoha Cake terlalu sayang dengan Naruto, sehingga tidak pernah memecatnya. Mungkin karena ia selalu membuat pelanggan tertawa. Bisa dibilang Naruto itu pandai bergaul. Walaupun begitu Naruto tetap mendapatkan amukan dari Manager Tsunade, jika Naruto membuat masalah.

Naruto juga penyayang binatang. Setiap malam ia selalu memberikan makanan pada kucing liar. Ia juga pernah membantu seorang nenek menyebrang jalan. Mungkin jika orang-orang tidak mengenalnya dengan baik, Naruto akan disebut pemuda urakan. Mungkin juga preman. Karena ia punya banyak tato di tubuh.

Namun kalau sudah dekat dengan Naruto, maka kau akan tahu betapa baiknya Naruto. Ia seperti malaikat berwujud iblis. Penampilan urakan, tapi hatinya baik.

Kenapa aku tahu tentangnya?

Padahal aku hanya pelanggan yang selalu memesan menu yang sama. _Capuccino Mocca_ dan _Apple Cake_. Aku hanya terlihat sebagai pelanggan yang sopan, pendiam dan kutu buku. Namun aku mengetahui semua tentang Naruto, karena aku selalu memperhatikannya...

Aku suka membaca buku. Aku paling suka novel berjudul 'Malaikat tanpa Sayap'. Karena novel ini mencerminkan diriku.

Sebuah novel berceritakan tentang seorang peri yang menyukai manusia. Awalnya peri itu hanya memperhatikan seorang pria. Namun lama kelamaan ia tertarik pada pria itu dan akhirnya tumbuh rasa cinta dalam diri peri tersebut.

Sayangnya peri tidak boleh mencintai manusia. Jika itu terjadi langit akan menghukum sang peri dan orang yang dicintainya. Setiap malam peri itu menangis. Dadanya sesak. Ia ingin sekali menyentuh pria itu, tapi tidak bisa. Langit telah menakdirkan mereka tidak bersama.

Aku memang bukan peri. Tapi juga bukan seorang manusia. Namun aku selalu memperhatikan Naruto. Hingga akhirnya benih cinta itu tumbuh.

Sayangnya aku sama seperti peri itu, ditakdirkan tidak boleh memiliki perasaan cinta. Langit akan marah jika itu terjadi.

Kadang aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta? Itu hanya perasaan sederhana, kenapa tidak boleh?

Sama seperti peri itu, aku juga menangis, begitu mengingat aku tidak boleh mencintai Naruto. Begitu mengingat Neji-niisan, kakakku menghilangkan ingatan Naruto tentangku.

Karena aku menangis, langit pun ikut menangis. Hujan turun. Itulah yang terjadi jika aku menangis.

"Berhentilah memikirkan manusia itu, lihat setiap malam turun hujan karena dirimu! kalau kau seperti ini, keseimbangan alam akan runtuh dan berakibat bencana besar terjadi!" omel kakakku Neji, yang merupakan Dewa Bintang.

Ia menatapku tajam. Ia marah padaku. Neji-niisan tidak pernah marah padaku. Tapi kali ini ia marah besar padaku. Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi...

Aku terdiam dan hanya menggigit bibirku.

"Hinata, kau adalah dewi bulan. Tugasmu menerangi langit ketika malam. Kau adalah pengganti dewi bulan yang dulu karena masanya telah habis. Kau tidak boleh mencintai manusia. Dewi atau Dewa yang mencintai manusia akan mengakibatkan bencana alam yang besar bagi bumi," ungkap Neji lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan Onii-san, Onii-san telah melukai Naruto-kun, harusnya Onii-san mendapat hukuman dari Ayahanda!" tanggapku.

"Yah, aku telah mendapatkan hukuman dari Ayahanda. Aku memang telah melakukan kesalahan, tapi aku marah padamu adalah demi kebaikanmu. Mengertilah kalian adalah dua makhluk yang berbeda, tidak mungkin bisa bersama. Jadi lupakan dia dan kembalilah menjalankan tugasmu sebagai Dewi Bulan!" perintah Nejinii-san dan langsung pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku melihat ada luka di kaki Nejinii-san dan ia sempat memegang bahunya. Mungkinkah itu hukuman dari Ayahanda? Ayahanda adalah raja dari semua dewa. Dialah yang menghukum Dewa, Dewi yang melanggar aturan. Dialah Dewa Matahari.

Aku menggigit bawah bibirku keras-keras. Air mataku mengalir. Nejinii-san mendapat seratus kali cambukan karena memakai kekuatannya pada Naruto. Seorang Dewa atau Dewi tidak boleh melukai manusia. Karena mereka bertugas untuk membantu manusia.

Aku salah telah mencintai Naruto. Karena aku Nejinii-san jadi terluka. Aku juga telah membuat bumi diguyur hujan setiap malam karena tangisanku.

Bumi selalu gelap, karena aku mengabaikan tugasku menerangi malam, karena pergi dari langit, hanya untuk memperhatikan Naruto. Aku egois.

Tapi aku bisa apa?

Cinta akan selalu datang tanpa pemberitahuan dahulu.

Cinta tidak bisa diatur ataupun ditolak.

Mau manusia ataupun Dewa Dewi, jika cinta hadir dalam diri mereka, tak seorang pun bisa untuk menolaknya.

Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan perasaan ini?

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan singgasanaku di langit. Aku turun ke bumi, menuju kediaman Naruto. Aku memasuki rumahnya, tanpa diketahui siapapun. Karena sekarang aku berwujud seorang Dewi bukan manusia. Saat aku berwujud seorang Dewi, maka tak seorang pun yang dapat melihatku.

Kulihat Naruto sedang tidur-tiduran sambil membaca novel. Itu novel punyaku. Novel berjudul 'Malaikat tanpa Sayap'

"Ceritanya menarik tapi ini novel tebal banget. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Gaara dan pemilik novel ini betah baca buku setebal ini. Tapi ceritanya bikin penasaran sih," gumannya berbicara sendiri.

Enam jam berlalu. Naruto telah sampai dibagian akhir cerita. Air matanya keluar. Ia menangis dan ingusnya keluar. Lucu sekali. Tanpa sadar aku tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Tak kusangka dia menangis karena membaca novel. Tapi aku juga tidak akan heran, jika ia menangis. Akhir dari novel itu adalah _sad ending_. Sang peri akhirnya mati dengan membawa cintanya, karena tidak bisa bersama dengan manusia itu. Karena Manusianya malah menikah dengan gadis yang lain. Sungguh akhir cerita yang tragis.

Aku jadi berpikir, apakah akhir dari kisahku akan jadi sama seperti novel itu?

Apakah aku akan mati seperti peri itu, jika aku melihat Naruto menikah dengan gadis lain?

Suatu saat nanti Naruto pasti akan menikah dengan gadis lain. Ya memang sudah begitu takdir yang ditempuh oleh manusia. Lahir, Dewasa, Menikah, Punya anak, kemudian Mati.

Berbeda dengan Dewa dan Dewi.

Tidak ada yang namanya Lahir, Dewasa, Menikah, Punya anak, kemudian Mati.

Memang ada masanya Dewa dan Dewi berhenti bertugas. Seperti ibundaku. Dewi Bulan terdahulu. Lalu digantikan olehku.

Tapi itu tidak bisa disebut lahir, dewasa, menikah, punya anak dan mati.

Lebih kepada seperti pergantian cangkang pada kepiting atau siput.

Kalau cangkang sudah tidak muat pada tubuh kepiting atau siput, pasti akan diganti dengan yang baru.

Jika Dewa dan Dewi kekuatannya sudah melemah, maka akan diganti dengan yang baru.

Lagipula wajah Dewa dan Dewi selalu sama, walaupun diganti dengan yang baru. Mungkin tampilannya saja yang beda.

Dewi bulan terdahulu, rambutnya pendek, sedangkan aku rambutnya panjang. Aku memanggil dewi bulan ibunda, karena dia adalah seniorku terdahulu. Aku tahu karena, Neji-nii yang menceritakannya padaku.

"Huwaaa... sudah jam tiga pagi. Untung besok libur kerja. Tapi cerita ini, menyebalkan sekali, sad ending. Aku tidak suka. Ini seperti dewi bulan yang mencintai pungguk, eh? salah yah, pungguk yang merindukan bulan. Ah, terserahlah, dua-duanya kan sama-sama tidak akan bisa bersama," teriak Naruto setelah selesai membaca novel itu. Yang membuatku tersentak kaget, karena memikirkan apakah kisahku akan seperti dengan novel itu?

"Hahhh... baca novel ini membuatku lapar. Gak ada makanan lagi. Ya sudah pergi ke supermarket yang buka 24 jam saja," keluh Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi. Tanpa sadar aku tertawa kecil lagi, melihat kelakuannya.

"Ish, kenapa setiap malam hujan sih. Males banget bawa payung," keluhnya ketika melihat di luar masih hujan.

Maaf, Naruto karena aku hujan turun.

Lalu aku terus mengikutinya. Dari rumahnya sampai ia selesai membeli makanan dari supermarket. Ia membeli ramen cup lagi. Aku rasa ia begitu menyukai ramen.

Saat ia keluar dari supermarket. Mendadak angin kencang datang. Angin itu menerbangkan payung yang dibawanya.

"Huwaaa...payungku!" teriaknya panik.

"Duh hujan-hujanan deh," keluhnya.

Ah, aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia hujan-hujanan. Dia bisa sakit. Tanpa sadar aku berubah menjadi manusia. Aku mengucapkan sebuah mantra dan akhirnya keluarlah payung berwarna hitam. Aku menghampiri Naruto dan memayungkannya.

Dia menoleh ke arahku. Mata kami saling beradu pandang. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut karena prilakuku padanya.

"Eto... arigato..." ujarnya. Agak ragu dan masih bingung. Namun berakhir dengan ucapan terima kasih darinya.

"Eh? I...iya," jawabku.

Aku menundukkan wajahku. Tidak berani menatap wajahnya. Sepertinya wajahku memanas, karena berdekatan dengan dirinya. Yah ini memang terlalu dekat.

Aku selalu melihatnya dari jauh. Sekarang aku ada dekatnya. Terakhir kali bertemu waktu ada Nejinii-san, kami juga berdekatan. Ia bahkan memegang tanganku, untuk melepaskan tangan Nejinii-san dari tanganku.

Ah, wajahku memanas lagi. Saat mengingat kejadian itu.

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kenapa gadis sepertimu keluar malam-malam?"

"Aku membeli sarapan untuk besok pagi," ujarku berbohong.

"Oh."

"Ano...ku... kuantar kau ke rumah, karena... hujan belum berhenti," ungkapku tiba-tiba.

"Eh? apa tidak merepotkan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak... tidak sama sekali..."

"Arigato."

Aku mengantarnya pulang. Ia menawarkan diri untuk membawa payung itu. Karena ia bilang rasanya aneh kalau aku yang membawa payungnya.

Setengah jam kemudian aku sampai di rumahnya.

Kenapa waktu cepat sekali?

Aku ingin terus bersama dengannya. Tapi tidak mungkin. Lagipula apa yang kulakukan saat ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Ayahanda dan Nejinii pasti akan murka jika tahu.

Sesampainya di pagar rumah Naruto, kami terdiam. Tidak beranjak dari tempat itu, ataupun mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata. Hening menyelimuti kami...

Baiklah sudah kuputuskan. Ini adalah yang terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak boleh egois lagi. Dan lagi aku sudah mendapatkan momen indah dengannya. Aku juga sudah memberitahukan perasaanku padanya.

Aku tahu ini adalah keputusan yang berat. Namun aku adalah dewi bulan dan Naruto manusia. Mau dipikir bagaimana pun aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersama dengannya.

Aku juga tidak akan memilih mati, hanya karena aku tidak bisa bersama Naruto. Lagian aku kan tidak bisa mati. Hanya berganti saja, kalau kemampuanku melemah.

Ini mungkin akan menyakitkan untukku. Tapi itu tidak akan lama. Waktu akan menghilangkannya.

Yah ini yang terbaik. Demi Naruto, demi aku, demi Neji-nii dan demi semuanya.

"Terima kasih yah," ujar Naruto yang memulai pembicaraan ini, setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

"Ya."

"Ano, apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanyanya.

"Kurasa tidak bisa, maaf," jawabku jujur.

"Begitu yah...eng... apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? entahlah aku merasa pernah bertemu denganmu tapi aku tidak ingat," tanyanya lagi.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Aku harus pergi," pamitku.

"Ah, apa kau tidak ingin memberitahumu namamu?"

"Maaf lebih tidak usah. Kita kan tidak akan bertemu lagi."

"Benar juga sih. Terus kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Bukankah sudah tugas manusia untuk saling tolong menolong?"

"Eh? iya juga sih. Ya sudah... selamat...tinggal..."

Ucapan selamat tinggal. Itu menyakitkan. Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat. Menguatkan hatiku. Ini yang terbaik. Tidak boleh menangis. Aku adalah seorang dewi, aku harus kuat.

"Yah, selamat tinggal."

Kulihat dia masuk ke rumahnya. Aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Tapi akhirnya air mataku tumpah juga. Ternyata aku tidak sekuat itu. Sudahlah. Tangisan ini adalah yang terakhir. Pertemuan ini juga yang terakhir.

Aku mencintaimu Naruto. Aku tidak pernah menyesali perasaan ini. Aku bahagia memiliki perasaan ini. Walaupun kita tidak bisa bersama.

**END Hinata POV**

Dari balik jendela rumahnya. Naruto mengintip keluar. Ia melihat gadis bermata lavender itu, perlahan-lahan menjauh dari rumahnya.

Matanya tidak berkedip saat melihat punggung gadis itu. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Ia menutup hordeng jendelanya. Menghela nafas perlahan. Lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

Ia mencoba untuk tidur. Memejamkan matanya. Tapi bayangan gadis itu selalu muncul dalam benaknya. Namun akhirnya angin masuk melalui celah ventilasi kamarnya. Membuatnya jatuh tertidur.

Keesokan harinya ia tidak ingat kejadian semalam dan mungkin selamanya ia tidak akan pernah mengingatnya.

*****TAMAT*****

**A/n:**

**Hinata dalam wujud dewi dia pakai kimono warna putih dengan motif bunga lavender. Rambutnya di sanggul.**

**Hinata dalam wujud manusia, rambut digerai...**

** .104: Buat Karakura Ghoul masih dalam proses kok**

**Spesial Thanks For**

**Baka Gaki, yuu chan, A, .7, Namikaze Anwar, sunny-ya, streetfordx, .104, , tentenlpph, , Cicikun, The KidSNo OppAi**


End file.
